Shredtail
|namest=Warrior: |namesl=Shredtail |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''None'' |deadbooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior}} Shredtail is a ragged, dark brown tabby tom with criss-crossed scars running across his pelt. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise'' : Shredtail is seen when Crookedjaw is looking for Mapleshade in the Dark Forest. He overhears Shredtail and Thistleclaw fighting viciously, Shredtail snarling at Thistleclaw to do the move again and to do it better, attacking Thistleclaw when he hits the ground. Crookedjaw thinks that his training sessions were nothing compared to the two. :Shredtail agrees with Thistleclaw when he says his time is coming, and asks Thistleclaw if Sunstar wouldn't choose Bluefur, warning him when he sneers that she would be mourning Snowfur for moons, and asks if he was mourning her too. He asks about Whitekit, Thistleclaw's son, and Thistleclaw hisses that he's like his mother, with no fire in his belly or hunger for battle, then asks why they were talking and demands to train again. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Fading Echoes :Shredtail is seen in the Dark Forest when Jayfeather and Spottedleaf visit. He is in a brutal training session with Hawkfrost and several other Dark Forest cats. Hawkfrost calls him forward along with Snowtuft, and orders him to slice open his belly. As Jayfeather and Spottedleaf leave, they hear Snowtuft's agonized yowls as Shredtail carries out his orders. Night Whispers :Shredtail is introduced to Ivypaw by Hawkfrost. Ivypaw notices that he has scars criss-crossed along his pelt from older wounds. :He is chosen by Thistleclaw to stand on the large black-and-white rock during training. He tells Shredtail he must try to attack the others with a blow to their heads. Once they begin, Sparrowfeather hits him hard in the face and he starts to bleed. He becomes frantic when the cats start hitting him from every side and he tries to hit them all with aimed blows. Ivypaw then hits him with both of her paws and he staggers. Shredtail turns to face her and swipes a forepaw at her eyes, and Ivypaw is shocked to realize he could have blinded her. Sparrowfeather then yanks Shredtail off the rock by his hind legs and he fights to cling on. Thistleclaw is angered by this and punishes Sparrowfeather, then tells her to take Shredtail's place. She hauls herself onto the rock and they start once again. The Forgotten Warrior'' :He is seen supervising Ivypool, Breezepelt, Hollowpaw, and Minnowtail, along with his former apprentice, Antpelt. :The group is racing up a tree in the Dark Forest. He orders everyone to jump into a pile of leaves, except for Minnowtail, as she had won. He praises Minnowtail, glaring at the others. He then announces that they will do battle training. When Minnowtail asked if she did well afterwards, he growls that they weren't there for praise, telling them they were there to fight. Trivia *In the seventh Erin Hunter Chat, the authors suggest that they picture Shredtail with an injured tail, and Kate Cary pictures him having a 'tail-spray - like a handful of spaghetti'.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *He has mistakenly been said to be the same cat as Silverhawk. Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters